Plato's Law
by SerenNoir
Summary: Love is a sickness...and sometimes the only cure is a warm beating heart next to yours. Rated T
1. Sickness

**Plato's Law**

* * *

**Author: Mask of Mirage**

**Rating: T**

**Comments: I've been meaning to edit this story for a while now and I'm just now getting around to it. This was written back when I believed that Minato went by the name Arashi and was the leader of the Akatsuki. I know, I know, we all have our foolish days. So, for the sake that I don't rip my owns eyes from my skull, I'm just going to leave that detail in there. Just sort of ignore it, if at all possible.**

**Time Setting: Three years after time-skip bringing Sakura about 17 and Sasori close to around 20 (in his new body).**

**Mood Song: Down With The Sickness by Disturbed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1: Sickness**

* * *

_Love--a grave mental disease -Plato_

* * *

"Sasori-Danna, please reconsider this! What if you are captured? What then, un?"

"I will not be caught," Sasori replied, voice quickly growing exasperating with the pleading he heard in his partner.

"But really, all this for a girl, un?"

Hidan chuckled lightly from his place at the window. "Deidara, lay off, this chick has got the dude by his balls."

"But she's crazy; she killed him for Christ's sake!" he cried, sinking to the floor, long blond ponytail swishing around his elbows.

"And we're not?" Itachi commented, looking up from the task of painting his nails. He wasn't particularly interested in what gossip that usually went around the compound but just the thought of one of their members falling in love was a difficult thing to comprehend.

"You've only had your body a month, Sasori, un."

"I'll bring her back here in less than that," Sasori wagered, fixing Deidara with a petulant glare.

"50 bucks it takes you longer to get a hold of that damn wildcat," Hidan snickered, aimlessly tossing a kunai up at the granite ceiling.

Kisame looked up from his book, attention caught when slivers of dust rained down upon his head. "I'll get in on that bet. I have nothing better to do."

Sasori looked piqued. "You all have little faith in me."

"Well, it only just took a year to repair your heart, find a suitable human body and insert your DNA into it to just get you running, un," Deidara supplied.

"And I thank you for that but now I must go get her. She haunts me 'Dara; of all people I think you'd understand that," Sasori murmured, locking eyes with the blonde.

Deidara averted his gaze quickly, his feet shuffling nervously on the floor. He hated it when Sasori-Danna called him out on his feelings. "Come on, I'll walk you to the gates, un," he muttered sadly. It was always going to be an unrequited kind of love.

Grabbing his puppet, Sasori said his final goodbyes to the rest of the Akatsuki members and followed Deidara out of the manor. They stopped outside the large wrought-iron gates that enclosed the fairly spacious compound that was the Akatsuki's headquarters.

"Just be careful, okay, un. You know how I feel about you Danna," Deidara said wistfully, averting his eyes to the pebbles at their feet.

Sasori thumped him lightly on the chin. "You're gonna find someone far more worthy of you than I could ever hope to be. And I will," he replied before disappearing into the darkness.

Deidara pressed his forehead against the cool metal, his hair forming a curtain to hide his mechanical scope. "You'd better come back, un," he muttered sadly to the night.

* * *

Sasori traveled quickly, sheltered underneath his puppet, as customary. He worked out the possible scenarios in his head, quite confused and irritated at the lack thereof. It wasn't like he could march in, say, "I love you and you're coming home with me," and expect she would go along with it with a stupid grin on her face. Sakura was far too stubborn to do that.

Sakura.

That name had haunted him the past year as he tried to relax and actually enjoy the afterlife. He would never believe the person who said the dead feel nothing. He was in agony, so close to having something and yet so far. So he found a way to contact Deidara and here he was a year later in an actual human body ready to claim the woman who refused to allow him to rest in peace.

It would not be easy; she had help kill him before but he had trained and gotten stronger and was way too damn determined to give up without a fight.

He was a monster; he did not try to hide or disguise it. The Akatsuki was full of monsters; those who had unusual talents that were used for evil or destruction. He fit right in alongside Deidara, who had actual mouths in his hands, his bloodline trait, and Zetsu, who resembled a giant Venus fly-trap and had an alter ego.

So being the monster he was, he would not return till he had her, even if he brought her back dead. That fate could always be worked around. After all, he was brought back from the depth's of the netherworld. The Akatsuki's power had no restrictions; death itself could not even stop them.

* * *

**Mask of Mirage**


	2. Nightmare

**Plato's Law**

* * *

**Author: Mask of Mirage**

**Rating: T**

**Mood Song: Attack by 30 Seconds to Mars.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nightmare**

* * *

"Ino, I can't wear this. It's barely there," Sakura exclaimed, holding up the outfit Ino had brought for her to wear to the festival. It was a knee-length red yukata that had hexagon-shaped holes punched out right where she needed the most coverage. Yes, she would have to wear leggings under these for sure.

"Just try it on before you criticize it. It's too small for me anyway," Ino said, fixing her long, blonde hair in the floor-length mirror, lips pursed together in concentration.

Sakura sighed in defeat, realizing where she had been beaten and returned a few moments later wearing the dress.

"See, it looks great on you and your hair matches it perfectly. It also makes your forehead not so big," Ino teased.

Sakura scoffed and began to fix her own shoulder-length pink hair, elbowing Ino to get more room. "I hope you realize that I grew into my forehead and it's not so big anymore."

"I know, the only big thing now is your butt," Ino muttered, casting her eyes playfully at her friend.

Laughing, Sakura threw the comb she had been fixing her bangs with at her blonde friend. "Come on, we have less than an hour to finish getting ready."

* * *

Sasori balanced carefully on the Hokage faces, his russet-colored eyes scanning the activities below him. Streamers and lanterns were hanging from every other lamp-post, even though it was still broad daylight out.

'_Must be some sort of festival.'_

It was way too risky to carry his puppet through town; too many people around to recognize him. "Sorry about this," he muttered, shoving the wooden doll up the 4th's nose.

He felt very paranoid walking through town.

At one point, he almost went into a panic when one lady stopped and stared at him like she recognized him. He didn't look so different from everyone else, thank goodness. Earlier that day he had traded his Akatsuki cloak for a black haori and matching hakamas, casual enough to blend in with the festivities.

Approaching a sake stand, he bought a glass and downed it in one gulp. There were way too many people around and he wasn't exactly fond of large crowds. Claustrophobia settling in, he quickly weaved through the sea of bodies and came out in a narrow alley. Here, where it was less congested, he allowed himself to relax and breathe.

That's when he saw her. She was walking towards him with a group of friends, laughing. Her beauty had not changed since he last saw her. If anything, she had gotten even more beautiful. Ducking quickly behind a building, he watched her pass, his heart beating erratically.

His plan was to separate her from the crowd and lead her off then. If push came to shove and he actually had to knock her out, he wanted to be far enough away so no one could hear her screams.

* * *

Sakura stopped suddenly, a cold chill running up her spine as she glanced over her shoulder at the dark alleyway. She swore she'd felt someone watching her.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino questioned, lightly touching her shoulder.

"Nothing," Sakura replied quickly, turning to her friend with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Well, Hinata and I have to go get suited up for our float, so I'll catch you later," the blonde teen replied, searching Sakura's eyes anxiously.

"Yea, sure. I was just going to go find Shizune anyway."

Sakura weaved through the crowd, her arms wrapped tightly around her midsection. Why did she feel so uneasy back there in the alley? All of Konoha had showed up for the parade; there were too many people around to be fearful.

"Hello Sakura," came a voice close behind her. She spun around, her heart hammering against her ribcage. There was no one there. Sakura began to get the same uneasy feeling she had experienced earlier.

"Sakura."

The voice came again, this time from her right. Was someone playing a trick on her? It couldn't have been Naruto; his voice was too scratchy to sound that deep and smooth. She suddenly felt like she was trapped in a bubble, her name echoing throughout. Could no one hear this? There were people everywhere but none even paused. Her throat constricted with the yell that wouldn't come; her palms were sweaty. She began to feel ill; there was no air, she couldn't breathe.

Pushing through the crowd, she ran flat out, head down, paying little attention to anything but the uneven stones beneath her feet and the ethereal sound of her name pounding in her eardrums. A few yards away, away from the crowd, she collapsed on a park bench, hugging her knees. A shadow drew over and stopped in front of her. A startled gasp escaped her throat when she raised her head to stare into eyes the color of blood. She shook her head vigorously, willing this disturbing image to disappear.

"Hello Sakura," his velvet voice said.

Sakura could only stare in horror as his hand came closer to hers and suddenly pulled her to her feet and against him. He crushed her body against his, his hands resting gently on her lower back and at the base of her neck. He smelled sickly sweet with a warm underlying smell of musk, it overwhelmed her senses. Her confusion quickly wearing off, she pushed against his marble-like chest trying to escape his grip. He released her suddenly and she backed up till the bench hit the back of her knees.

"This c-can't be happening. Y-you're not real," Sakura faltered, her heart palpitating like crazy.

"I'm real," he murmured.

"No, it can't be. You're dead, I saw you, I killed you."

"I came back," he said softly, caressing her cheek gently. Sakura shied away from his touch, her stomach churning uncontrollably. "Sakura, the Akatsuki can do great and terrible things," he explained, a hint of annoyance making itself known in his voice. He was never much of a diplomat.

Sasori sat on the bench, pulling her down beside him. Sakura put her head between her knees, focusing on breathing in and out. She felt sick. Technically, there was a zombie sitting next to her and that thought alone was enough to send her into shock. "Why are you here?" she demanded of him.

"For you, my dear," he breathed in her ear, the soft pant issuing over chill-bumps already present on the curve of her neck.

Her limbs had turn to mush and all thought fled from her mind so she did not fight back as Sasori pulled her to her feet and led her through a deserted part of town. She stumbled along, staring at the pale hand that grasped her wrist gently. His vibrant red hair blew in the light breeze, captivating her with its beauty. Faintly, she heard crickets calling in the distance. Was it dusk already? The parade would be starting soon. He led her up the Hokage faces, helping her when needed.

Silently, he pulled out a large object from the 4th's nose. She immediately recognized it as the 3rd Kazekage, the mortal man that Sasori turned into a puppet and she had destroyed to smithereens the last time they met. Maybe it was the sight of this or the way Sasori smiled at her, hidden pretenses hidden underneath, but it woke her from her shocked stupor.

"No, get away from me!" she screamed, whipping a pin from her hair that was really a senbon needle. Sakura was nothing if not prepared. A frown crossed it's way over Sasori's smooth features.

"I really, really do not want to do this the hard way, Sakura," he said, approaching her. He pried the weapon easily out of her trembling fingers. Now you will come with me without a fight because it would be an awful shame to lose those beautiful fingers of yours," he threatened in his honey voice. In reality, it pained him to say these things because he found that no matter what he said or his position as a cold-blooded murderer, he could never bring himself to harm her. Not now.

"You're deranged," Sakura accused, her nerve flooding back into her body.

Sasori smiled a smile that Sakura thought would be more befitting for a snake.

"Love can turn you mad."

"What are you talking about? Sakura asked, feeling her hidden kunai in her shoe.

"I'm in love with you and I will do all that I must to hear you say it back," he said darkly.

A sudden shiver coursed down her spine. This was not good, he was obsessed. "Try your best because you will not get me to leave with you of my own free will," she countered.

Sasori scowled and moved closer, their faces inches apart. "Fine," he growled.

She saw his hand shoot up but couldn't move fast enough. A sharp pain swept through her head and the ground rose up to meet her. She was faintly aware before she blacked out of Sasori gently picking her up, and her staring into eyes the color of blood.

* * *

**Mask of Mirage**


	3. Awaken

**Plato's Law**

* * *

**Author: Mask of Mirage**

**Rating: T**

**Mood Song: The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Awaken**

* * *

Sakura was drifting in and out of consciousness, wincing at a slight tugging pain at her temple. She was aware of at least three other people in the room.

"She's only gonna need a few stitches, un," a masculine voice said right beside her ear.

She recognized Sasori's voice at once. "Two days Hidan, not a month, two days! Where's my 50 bucks, bee-yotch?"

"Don't get fucking cocky, Sasori. She's here but you have a helluva lot of work to do to convince her to fall in love with you," the one named Hidan replied.

Sakura forced her eyelids open; they felt heavy. The first thing her eyes focused on were the bright red insignias adorning the Akatsuki robes, the crimson clouds making her fully aware of how serious her predicament was. She tried to raise up but a painful tugging on her temple and someone's arm forced her back on the pillows.

"You'll tear those stitches if you move too fast, un," the voice beside her said.

Sakura turned towards the source. She was taken aback by the man's beauty, his ice blue eyes smiling at her. "I'm Deidara," he said, rummaging in a large black bag at his feet.

He produced a bottle of ointment and a clean bandage. Sakura turned her attention to the other two men in the room as Deidara bandaged her head. Sasori was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand resting lightly on her thigh. She threw him the fiercest glare she could muster.

"There's no need for that," Sasori chuckled lightly.

In return, Sakura growled loudly. The other man in the room cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, I'm Hidan and I'm leaving. Come on 'Dara," he rushed, hurrying out the door, the blond man close on his heels.

"Temper, temper," Sasori murmured, brushing her hair from her forehead.

Sakura moved away from his touch, putting distance between them on the bed.

"Where am I? Where have you taken me?" she demanded of him.

"Well, specifically, this is my bedroom. Come, I'll show you," he replied, pulling her to her feet slowly.

He led her through the door and into a large circular room. Everything was black and red. She suddenly felt ill when her eyes settled on a group of men that were lazing about the room.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki," Sasori said from behind her.

"A-Akat-s-suki?"

"You've already met Deidara and Hidan. That's Itachi and Kisame. The dude with a thumbprint for a face is Tobi, the one with the creepy beady eyes is Kakuza. And the dude who resembles a giant plant is Zetsu."

Plant-man narrowed his eyes and spoke. "Sasori, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not a fucking plant?"

"Dude, you look a little dry, has anyone watered you lately?" Sasori countered, eyes narrowing in amusement.

"Tell me, how many times have you died so far?" Zetsu replied, crossing his arms.

"Well technically, when she "killed" me, I was already dead, so once."

They were in a full-fledged argument when Hidan interrupted the two men. "Hey, Sasori…."

"What!?" the redhead yelled impatiently, whirling on the grey-haired man.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that your wildcat is getting away. But, by all means, continue; I'm quite enjoying myself."

Sasori spun around to find that Sakura "had left the building."

"Shit," he muttered, running after her.

Sakura stumbled down the dimly-lit corridor, her head still pounding from before. Her footsteps seemed loud and out of place in the deserted hallway. It had been her lucky break that Sasori had started arguing with that freaky Zetsu dude; it gave her a window to escape and she was never one to pass up opportunities. _'There has to be a way out of here.'_

The sound of footsteps that were not her own came from behind her. Panicking, she skidded around the nearest corner and suddenly collided with a tall man.

"Woah, are you okay?" he asked.

Sakura was sprawled on the floor, her head swimming. Slowly, she raised her head to meet the eyes of the person she ran into. "No, it-it can't be. There's no way," she faltered, shock rendering her motionless.

"Why does everyone do that when they see me?" the man exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"TRAITOR!" Sakura was on her feet now, yanking on his Akatsuki robe. "You're supposed to protect your village, not turn your back on it! What kind of Hokage are you?"

"Sakura!" Sasori yelled, running up and restraining her. "I'm so sorry Minato."

"It's okay, at least someone recognizes me," the man said sadly.

"Come on, Sakura," Sasori murmured, leading her off.

She tore away from his grasp. "No, I don't want to go with you. I want to go home. Take me home now," she yelled, breaking into hysterics. Normally, she kept a clear head in situations like these but it wasn't every day that you were kidnapped by someone you _know_ you killed.

Seeing she wasn't going without a fight, he picked her up and slung her over his back.

"Put me down. Let go of me!" she yelled, pummeling his back with her fists.

In the blink of an eye, they were in his room. Throwing her on the large bed, he pinned her down with his knees. "I'm not getting off until you calm down," he yelled in her face.

Eventually her screaming subsided to a quiet sobbing, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Sasori gently rested his forehead against hers, his heart breaking.

"Please, you have to understand why I'm doing this. What can I do to make you understand?"

Her crying turned silent as she buried her head in a pillow. Sasori lay next to her, rubbing circles on her back. "Do you remember when we first met?" he murmured.

Sakura nodded and raised her head to meet his eyes as he spoke. Even though she knew she was supposed to fight back, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly safe with him watching over her.

"I thought you were so incredibly beautiful that I realized, at that moment, I was in love with you. You literally broke my heart once, please don't break it again."

Another tear ran down her face. "You're asking something of me that I can't do," she whispered.

"You will love me. Before this is over, you'll be as crazy about me as I am of you."

"I won't ever be able to love a monster like you," Sakura muttered.

Instead of becoming angry, Sasori stood and walked toward the door. His crimson eyes looked sad and tired. "We'll see," was the only reply as he closed the door behind him. Sasori leaned against the door and exhaled deeply.

"I thought I heard you out here, un," Deidara said, coming from his own room.

"Not now, 'Dara," he replied, rubbing his temples.

"Trouble in paradise? You know, Sasori, you can't force someone to love you, no matter how hard you try, un," the blond muttered.

"I know, Deidara, I know!" he yelled, causing the blond to step back in surprise.

"I just can't understand why you have to go chasing pipe dreams when you had something here right in front of you, un. You can never allow her to go home. She knows too much about Akatsuki," Deidara yelled, getting in Sasori's face.

"What are you getting at?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"I just hope everything works out for you, un," he murmured, his face softening, eyes tracing the high cheekbones of Sasori's face. Slowly, he pressed his lips to the former-puppet's forehead. "I want the best for you, that's all, un," he whispered sadly, retreating back to his room, his long robe swishing on the floor.

"Deidara, wait!" Sasori yelled suddenly. The man turned in the doorway.

"Thank you," Sasori said, relieved when a bright smile lit up the blond's face.

"Now, where is Zetsu, we never finished that argument," the redhead mumbled to himself.

Hopefully, tomorrow Sakura would be more at ease around him. Even so, he was a patient man; he could wait.


	4. Sentiments

**Plato's Law**

* * *

**Author: Mask of Mirage**

**Rating: T**

**Comments: Here's chapter four; I get impatient for people to update so I try to update my own stories as soon as possible.**

**Mood Song: Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the root of this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sentiments**

* * *

Sakura rolled out of bed, silently rocking on her heels. She was halfway to the door when a voice stopped her.

"Breakfast is on the table by the window."

Hidan was sitting in a chair on the far side of the room, calmly reading a newspaper. "Sasori went out and told me to watch you. He said you'd probably try to escape," he continued, glancing up and smiling gently. Although the gesture was meant to be friendly, it just made Hidan look like he was sneering; smiling and his features didn't mesh so well.

Sighing, Sakura approached the food on said table. There was a piece of white parchment lying on top. Opening it, a small, yellow flower fell out. Sakura picked it up and twirled it between her fingers. Turning back to the note, it read:

_Look in the hallway_

_-Sasori_

Sakura looked over at Hidan.

"I know nothing. I think the bastard's trying his hand at romantic," he replied, laughing to himself while shaking his head.

Sakura stepped out in the hallway after giving Hidan a contemplative stare, almost crushing a second flower. It was a large violet peony and written on one of the petals was a single word:

_Minato_

Minato? That made no sense. Did he really expect her to face him after what she had said the night before? She looked up and down the hallway; there were so many doors. They all had shiny silver plaques on them though. The door she had just come out of said Sasori in graceful kanji. Walking slowly down the hall, she read the plaque on each door. Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan, Puppetry, Tobi, Kakuza, Sparring, Art Storage, Dining Hall, Interrogation, Torture, Cell Block A, Weaponry. Sakura gulped. Was it just her or did the doors suddenly became more menacing in nature?

The next door she came to was different than the others. It was painted red instead of the customary black that was this place. On the plaque it read:

_Namikaze_

She briefly remembered Lady Tsunade telling her the real name of Naruto's father and she was now proven correct. Tentatively, she rapped on the door with her knuckles, squashing down the last bit of nervousness in her stomach.

"Come in," a muffled voice yelled.

Sakura opened the door and walked in; her bare feet unusually loud against the stones. Minato was sitting behind a large desk, rifling through a mountain of paperwork.

"What you're looking for is on the bed," he said, not looking up but waving in the general direction of the bed. Walking over to it, Sakura picked up the flower and quickly glanced at the petal:

_Interrogation._

Turning slowly, Sakura approached Minato. "I don't want this to feel like salt in the wound, so to speak, but do you mind if we talk about Naruto?" she muttered.

The blond man looked up from his work, confusion crossing his features. "My son? What about him?"

Sakura twisted her hands. "Yeah, will you…I mean do you plan on ever seeing him again?"

"Does he even _want_ to see me again?"

"He doesn't even know you exist," Sakura replied pointedly, fixing the man with a frown.

Minato resumed his work, averting his eyes. "The boy doesn't need any more disappointment in his life. My face would only bring him pain. Especially, since of what I've established myself as," he said in a very business-like tone.

"Oh," was all she could say. Against her better judgment, she felt sympathy. Either for Naruto or Minato, she did not know. Closing the door quietly behind her, she made her way to the Interrogation room she had passed earlier. She tiptoed into the room suddenly nervous that she, somehow, wasn't supposed to be here. It was a small and dank with a table and a single chair. A light hummed incessantly in the corner of the room, throwing menacing shadows on the walls. Quickly, Sakura snatched the flower and rushed to the next location it directed.

_Dining Room_

This one was fairly spacious with a long table in the middle. Candles were lit and there was a trail of black rose petals to a large wooden sliding door. Opening it, Sakura was in awe. It was a small garden but the lush greenery growing everywhere made up for it. She slowly walked through the sea of flowers, running her fingers over the dewy petals. Ahead of her was a stone bench, a solitary black rose lying on the top. Twirling it between two fingers, she lay on her back on the bench and closed her eyes. The sound of birds in the trees above almost lured her to sleep.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice came suddenly close to her ear.

Sakura's eyes snapped open to see Sasori sitting on the ground next to the bench, his back resting against the hard stone. She tensed, ready to spring if she had to. "I didn't know you were a botanist," Sakura stated.

Sasori snorted lightly. "I'm not; Zetsu grows all these. I couldn't keep a plant alive, even if I wanted to."

"My god," Sakura laughed, turning her head to hide her smile.

"What?" he demanded, twisting around and resting his elbows on the bench.

"This," she continued, holding up the flower petals, "has to be about the corniest thing ever."

Sasori stuck out his bottom lip in a childish pout. "Why," he asked.

"Well, for one, trail of flowers: oldest trick in the book. Two, this isn't exactly something I see you doing."

"Really….I tried at least." Suddenly, like a cat, he was above her. "I thought girls liked corny," he breathed in her face.

Sakura went motionless, her eyes widening twice their normal size. He was way too close and it really was a tiny bench. Suddenly, his serious expression turned into a wide grin.

"W-what's that…," Sakura faltered. Her breath was suddenly knocked from her as he gracefully flipped over, literally lying on top of her. "Ooof, get off," she struggled against his weight, pushing up against his back.

"I'm quite comfortable. Just say you loved the flowers and I'll get off," he said, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Can't breathe," she gasped.

"Say it."

"Get off."

"Say it."

"Fine, the flowers were very touching, now get off. You're heavy," she whined.

Exhaling loudly, Sasori rolled off and sat beside her on the bench. Sakura eyes him curiously; he sure was weird. '_And attractive,' _a nagging voice in the back of her head added.

His red hair and eyes did clash perfectly with his pale complexion. His personality wasn't too shabby either. He was kind of old-fashioned…in a charming, endearing way. This made it all the much harder since she had sworn to loath him for all eternity.

Sasori cleared his throat loudly causing Sakura to blush profusely; he had caught her ogling him. His face suddenly turned grim and he hung his head, his hair forming a red shield from her startled gaze.

"Am I really so terrible? A monster…like you said?" he murmured.

Sakura was stunned by his sudden change of mood. Was he some sort of manic-depressive? She thought about her words carefully. "Under the circumstances, I'm sure you were doing what you thought was best. You were following your heart. That's a very noble thing, Sasori," she explained.

He glanced up, his eyes incredibly sad. "Then where did I go wrong?"

"Well, for one, you stalked me, used genjustu on me, knocked me unconscious and kidnapped me."

He raised an eyebrow, confusion clouding his eyes. "I didn't use any genjustu on you."

"Then how come I couldn't defend myself against you?"

"I..," he began before he was interrupted by a loud growl. Sakura clutched her stomach as the corners of Sasori's mouth twitched.

"I think you're hungry. Come, let's go see if 'Tachi-san left us any breakfast. I'm sure the food in your room is cold by now," he said, pulling her to her feet.

Sakura froze in mid-step. "Did you just say Itachi and breakfast in the same sentence?"

"Yeah," he replied, puzzled.

"You're not afraid of him poisoning your food?"

"No, not really."

"What about poisoning _my_ food?"

Sasori grinned. "Now, that might be a possibility. We have ramen, if you would like that instead. Instant kind."

"You eat ramen?" she questioned, her stomach already protesting the name itself having been subjected to the purely-noodle diet that Naruto seemed to breathe off of.

"No, _Minato_ eats ramen," he got a faraway look in his eye, "lots of ramen."

* * *

Entering the kitchen was like going through a military war simulation. Everyone was there, some half-clothed. They were all standing around while Itachi shoveled food on their plates. Sakura suppressed a giggle when she saw what Itachi was dressed in. He wore a pink, frilly apron and on his head was a chef hat that said "Kiss the Cook". In his hand was a spatula.

Suddenly there was a loud wail from the front of the line.

"Tachi-san, I want bacon, un!"

"Deidara, you know you have high cholesterol and bacon isn't good for you," the dark-haired man replied calmly.

"I…want…it. Gimme…bacon," Deidara whined, jumping up to retrieve the pork product whilst Itachi held the skillet just out of reach above his head.

All of sudden, Minato appeared in a 'poof' and easily snatched the bacon from the pan. He produced a grapefruit and placed both in the blond man's hands. "If you eat that bacon, you have to eat the fruit as well," he said, giving him a stern, fatherly look.

Deidara made a sour face at the large melon but he kept silent and walked off. Sakura was so absorbed in the goings around her that she nearly jumped out of her skin when Sasori spoke next to her. "After you finish eating, you can hang out around here. I have a surprise for you later."

And in the blink of an eye he was gone and she was left alone with a bunch of psychotic killers.


	5. Puppy

**Plato's Law**

* * *

**Author: Mask of Mirage**

**Rating: T**

**Comments: This one will have more hilarity in it and as the title suggests there will be a new character installment. I thank everyone who has read and enjoyed my story so far.**

**Mood Song: Angels by Within Temptations **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own the puppy…maybe not the name.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Puppy**

* * *

Taking her bowl of ramen, Sakura curled up on the far end of the couch while everyone piled in after her in front of the TV. Luckily, Hidan sat beside her which saved her some trouble of being self-concious of sitting next to someone new. Out of all of them excluding Sasori, he was the one she was most comfortable with. Why she did she could not put her finger on what with his large stature, menacing scarred face and trashy language. The rest of them were arguing over what to watch and generally making a big mess.

"They're actually pussies when they're like this," Hidan said, noticing the apprehensive look on her face as Zetsu was thrown against the couch by a clay bomb, courtesy of Deidara.

As if on cue to prove Hidan wrong, a plate whizzed by her ear and shattered the glass window behind her. The room was silent; the only sound was bacon frying in the next room.

"Not it, un," Deidara said, jumping to his feet and racing out, the others following suit.

Grabbing her hand, Hidan dragged her out of the room. "Come on, before that damn Uchiha sees us," he yelled.

Disorientated and off-balance, Sakura followed the nearest person around her. He skidded around a corner and disappeared through a hole in the wall. Ducking her head, she followed him into the dark tunnel. She put her hands out, groping along the walls till she felt something soft. Not thinking, she tugged on the object.

"Oww, leggo, " a voice screeched.

"Deidara?"

"Who else, un?"

Sakura backed up till she hit the wall and slid to the ground, her knees drawn up. "Why are we hiding?" she ventured.

"'Tachi-sama is a real clean freak and when he sees that window he's gonna shit a brick," the blond man explained, sitting beside her.

Not soon after, a loud yell echoed out in the hallway. "If I find out who did it, they're getting their own personal vacation with me and the Mangekyo!"

Suddenly a dark form blocked the entryway and someone came rushing past, tripping over her feet. The man curled up in a fetal position and ducked his head. It was impossible to miss the bright yellow hair.

"Yondaime?"

"Yes?" came the muffled reply.

"Minato," Deidara spoke next," why are you hiding, un? You have the authority around here. Shouldn't you be out there...I don't know, demanding who did it?"

"Because I was the one who broke the window," he admitted.

Sakura snorted as a result from trying not to laugh out loud. Deidara clamped a hand over her mouth as a pair of feet walked past the entry. They stopped. Suddenly, Itachi's face came into view, a fierce look shone in his eyes. No wonder Sasuke was terrified of him at times. This dude was scary!

"Run," Minato yelled, shoving the two deeper through the dark tunnel.

Sakura stumbled down the corridor, bumping into walls and such. Thick, nasty cobwebs tangled in her hair and she got the creeping feeling that a spider had crawled down her shirt. The tunnel suddenly widened out and they were on a veranda, pine trees forming a natural fence around the edge. She caught sight of snowcap mountains in the far distance. Akatsuki was somewhere deep in the mountains!

"Look at the view later," Minato yelled hysterically, pushing her through another door. They were in another dark hallway for just a moment before Sakura fell through another opening.

"Itachi won't come in here, he's afraid of dolls," Minato said, locking the door they just come through, just in case.

"We're in Sasori's bedroom," Sakura murmured finally taking notice of her surroundings.

Deidara had already taken the time to sprawl out, face-first, on the bed. "Hmm, smells like him, un," he mumbled into the pillows.

Minato shot him a WTF glance and had just sunk into the chair when there came a loud banging at the door. It was Itachi.

"Minato, I know you're in there and I know you broke the window! The others squealed on you!"

"What a loyal organization I have!" the blond man muttered sarcastically.

After he had left the room, Sakura fell back on the bed next to Deidara. "Tell me about the others," she murmured.

"What do you want to know, un?"

"What are their personalities? What are they like?"

"Well," he began, "there used to be ten members (give or take a few that died or came in after deaths) until Orochimaru left and you already know what he's like. Kakuza usually keeps to himself, all locked up in his room counting his money. Hidan is sort of like the father figure even though he's not much older than some of us, has a potty mouth though. Tobi is the brains of the organization; we're all really intelligent it's just that he's above that although you can't really tell sometimes because he's so immature. Kisame is our sarcastic one and even though they both deny it, I think him and Itachi secretly hooked up. They're made for each other. Zetsu is a total womanizer and despite his appearance don't be surprised if he brings women up here though he almost always eats them afterwards. As for me doll, no worries, I'm gay….un," he finished, breathless and with a smile.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, a skeptic look on her face. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" she murmured.

"Yeah," he replied after consideration.

Sakura sighed heavily and rolled over on her back. "What are you around here?" she questioned, fatigue clouding her eyes. It was quiet. "A nobody…well the person that gets on everyone's nerves, un." Sakura opened an eye. He was lying on his stomach still and like her, both eyes were closed. "I don't believe that. You're my new friend, that makes you somebody."

He chuckled lightly. Sakura fought to keep her eyes open to talk to Deidara but looking back he was already asleep, his breath lightly blowing his hair up and down. No longer fighting, Sakura allowed her eyes to close. She couldn't understand why she was so tired all of a sudden, only knowing that falling asleep next to this now-quiet blond boy seemed to be the most natural thing in the world to her.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of someone whispering her name in her ear. A overwhelmingly sweet smell reached her nose; it had to be Sasori. Sure enough, when she blinked her eyes open, he was there, lying beside her on the bed.

"How'd you sleep?" he murmured, gently holding her hand.

Sakura stiffened but relaxed instantly; it was silly to still be afraid of him. He made clear long ago he had no intention of harming her. "What time is it?"

"Almost six," he replied, running his fingers through her hair.

"I've been asleep all day? The last thing I remember was talking to Deidara. Where is he anyway," she said, looking around. He was pretty much in the same position, in a ball, but now he was snoring softly. "He looks so peaceful, doesn't he," she whispered.

"Yea, I'll wake him," Sasori replied.

She did not catch the mischievous gleam in his eyes. She was stupid to think Sasori would wake him with the same gently tenderness he had done to her.

Carefully climbing on his back, Sasori balanced while standing up, being careful to not hit his head on the ceiling. Then he began to jump and yell.

"Fire! Deidara, hurry! The fire is destroying your clay figures!"

Sakura watched as Deidara's eyes snapped open and he began flailing around. "Help me, Sasori! The roof has caved in! I'm trapped, un!" he screamed hysterically.

Suddenly, he stopped and went dead still, hanging his head and arms over the edge of the bed. "Sasori, "he began calmly, "would you get off perhaps?"

"Nope," the redhead replied, still bouncing up and down. Sakura felt like she was going to die; her face was probably from laughing so hard.

"Okay, you asked for it, un."

And with the strength Sakura didn't know he possessed, Deidara flipped over and pinned Sasori's arms down underneath him. Sakura giggled uncontrollably. "Well, now I know who would bottom."

Sasori looked back and forth between the two until realization finally dawned on him. "Oi, get off," he exclaimed, using his feet to push Deidara off.

The blond man fell backward onto the floor. This caused Sakura to go in another fit of laughter.

"I'm okay, un," he said bouncing to his feet. He smoothed his robe. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave with the remaining dignity I have left, un."

With as much grace as humanly possible, Deidara exited the room, slamming the door to prove his point. The room was silent except for the occasional snorts that escaped from Sakura as she fought to keep her laughter in check.

"Anyways, "Sasori said, sitting up, "I have a surprise for you." He produced a black, studded collar from his pocket. Sakura's eyes widened slightly as scenarios rolled through her head at what Sasori planned to do with this collar.

"Hidan, bring him in," Sasori suddenly yelled.

The door slammed open and Hidan entered, a wiggling object underneath his high-collared robe. "Damn thing's been fucking slobbering all over me and chewing on my robe," he muttered.

Sakura gasped as he dropped a small, black puppy in her lap and left, muttering some colorful language under his breath.

"Ohmygod! He's so cute! What's his name?"

"I've been calling him Inu," Sasori replied, a light blush spreading on his alabaster skin.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You named him 'dog'?"

"I'm not very creative," he admitted. The puppy jumped happily between the two, licking their faces and barking excitedly. "Ughh, dog kisses," Sasori teased, wiping his cheek.

"It's just puppy breath," Sakura said, defending her new, furry friend.

"So you like him?"

"Yes, thank you."

Sakura leaned forward to place a kiss, just a friendly kiss, on his cheek but was stunned when Sasori pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers. She immediately went rigid in his arms; he broke away. "I've been wanting to do that ever since you got here." He studied her green eyes, which were wide in alarm. "And somehow I think I shouldn't have," he finished sadly.

He stood and began to walk toward the door. Sakura bit her lip. No matter what he did, she screwed it up somehow. He had been nothing but a gentleman her whole stay. "Wait, don't go," she called after him.

He paused, one hand on the doorknob.

"Why Sakura, what's the use?"

He was surprised to feel a pair of arms wrap tightly around his waist from behind. "I'm sorry, I promise I'll try. Just please don't go," she whispered into his back.

Sasori spun around and held her in his arms. "That's the thing. You shouldn't have to try. Deidara's right. You can't force love."

"But you can teach someone right," Sakura questioned desperately.

Sasori smiled wryly and brushed her pink hair from her face. "Come on, let's go out," he said, suddenly cheerful once more.

"You mean 'out' as in 'outside' as in 'outside the building"

Sasori gave her a quizzical look. "Of course, as long as someone is with you," he continued, pulling her down the hallway. Sakura ran to keep up with his pace. "Deidara, we're borrowing the bird!" he yelled.

The Iwa-nin poked his head out of his room, his eyebrows drawn together in a frown. "The hell you are! Last time you 'borrowed' my bird, it was burned to a crisp, un."

Sasori put on his best puppy face and stuck his lower lip out in a childish pout. Deidara rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Fine."

Sasori emitted a little 'yip' and continued down the hallway. At the end, it opened up into a little foyer where a row of sandals and extra robes hung on little hooks. "Here, wear this," he said, handing her a robe. Sakura held the black and blood-red garment in her hands. "It gets cold in the mountains, "he paused, "what's wrong?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled brightly. Swallowing her pride, she slipped the robe over her head, a nagging voice in the back of her brain yelling: **Traitor! **Her breath came out in steamy gasps as they trudged through the snow, Sasori pulling a giant clay bird behind him. They reached the edge of the cliff, overlooking a snow-laden valley below. Sakura breathed in the clean air, the cold biting the inside of her throat. Lifting her up, Sasori placed her on the bird before climbing on after her. "So how does this thing work?"

"Hold on," he replied. Surrounding the bird with chakra, it caught the wind and fell off the edge of the cliff. Sakura screamed as they plummeted down the side of the mountain. She nearly fainted when she caught sight of the jagged rocks that lay directly below. She buried her face in Sasori's cloak as the bird suddenly made a sharp turn and straightened out, narrowly missing the rocks. Sasori's body rocked with laughter; Sakura glared at him in return.

"That was so not funny."

"It was a little funny."

Suddenly, Inu popped out of his collar and barked loudly. "We have a tag-along, I see," Sakura said, giggling at the surprised look on Sasori's face.

As the bird changed its altitude, Sakura laid back against his hard chest to escape the biting wind that blew past her ears. The sun was setting behind the mountains along with the temperature. She shivered violently.

"Once we stop flying, it won't be as cold," he murmured in her ear.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see in a sec," he replied, steering the bird onto a level overhanging. Effortlessly, he lifted her down and set her on the ground, steadying her arm.

A light flurry began to fall as Sakura trudged up the side, grabbing onto pine trees for support. She gasped as she approached the edge. In the distance, she could clearly see the dome shaped buildings of Sunagakure no Sato and even farther west the leafy edge of Konoha. She heard Sasori approach her from behind.

"I figured you had a right to know where you were," he said quietly.

"I can't go back, can I," she muttered, staring out over the valley. His crimson orbs turned on her, watched as a tear worked its way down her cheek and seemingly froze in mid-air before shattering on the ground. Pulling her to him, he held her close, stroking he hair with his free hand. "Please don't cry. It makes me feel more of a monster than I already am," he pleaded softly.

Sakura raised her head. Jade met crimson. "I had no right to say that. You're not a monster. You're one of the sweetest people I have ever met."

And without thinking, Sakura stood on her tiptoes and pressed her cold lips to his. Sasori's eyes widened a fraction of their size and he flexed his fingers undecidedly above her shoulders. What was he supposed to do? Any other time, he would have welcomed this with open arms?

But before he could respond, she broke away and rested her head on his chest, her fingers knotting in his robe. Sasori sighed inwardly. Why was this so hard? Love wasn't supposed to be this way; it was supposed to be this magical thing where the feeling was mutual. Why did he feel so terrible about this? How could he feel any ounce of joy when she felt so utterly miserable?

So all he could do was hold her in his arms while the snow fell softly, creating a white halo about them. He began to rock back and forth, almost as if they were dancing. The serious moment was suddenly broken as a black ball hurled itself at their feet. Sasori fought to keep his balance but he uncharacteristically lost his footing and fell backwards, bringing Sakura down with him. Inu jumped and slobbered on them, growling playfully.

"If we're not careful, we'll fall off the edge," Sakura giggled on top of him.

Sasori dusted the snowflakes off her nose. Gah, she was beautiful. The way her cheeks were pink with the cold and her eyes were shining with laughter.

"My toes are numb," she whispered as if it was some big secret.

Sasori laughed and got to his feet, pulling Sakura up with him. The ride back was quicker since they were gliding downhill but colder. Sakura buried her nose in his collar wishing she was as tiny as Inu; the little fart was all warm and snuggly inside Sasori's cloak.

* * *

They both stumbled through the door drunk with the cold, a trail of white snow in their wake. Reaching Sasori's bedroom, they were surprised to see Deidara had lit the fireplace leaving the room warm and comfortable. Shedding their heavy robes, they lay in front of the fire underneath the comforter Sasori had pulled from his bed.

"Sasori!"

They froze Pocky in hand, which Sasori had produced only moments earlier, and listened to Itachi's footsteps stomp down the hallway. At the last minute, Sakura threw the cover over them as the pissed Uchiha barged in.

"Sasori, you're not fooling anyone, there's a damn lump in the covers. Why the hell did you track in so much goddamn snow! Now get your ass up and go clean it up!" he bellowed.

Sakura poked her head out, a plan formulating in her mind. Itachi was taken aback. "Oh, Sakura, it's you. Where's Sasori?"

"I don't know, I think he went back out," she replied, yawning to add to the effect.

"Oh, okay. If you see him, tell him I'm looking for him."

Wordlessly he backed out, his cheeks slightly flushed with embarrassment. As soon as Itachi's resounding footsteps were no longer heard, Sasori emerged his head, a grin playing on his lips. "Itachi told me to tell you that he's looking for you," Sakura recited.

"Oh, really, I didn't hear," he replied sarcastically. "Now what were we talking about before?"

"Your fighting methods," Sakura offered, nibbling on her Pocky.

"Oh, yes. The way I fight represents my view on art because fighting, in a way, is art. I build and use marionettes because they last and I can use them once more. Deidara's view on art is very different, however. He specializes in clay bombs, an art that lasts only mere seconds. You see it, it's there, you enjoy it, and then it's gone. The death he brings is quick and fairly painless, mine is an agonizing three days before you finally die of poisoning. I guess his is more humane." He smiled a little to himself. "Besides, I like being able to play God every once in a while." He glanced over at her, searching her eyes. "I'm probably boring you, aren't I?"

Sakura shook her head negative. "You really are deranged and for some strange reason, I don't care all that much anymore."

He smiled softly and brushed her hair with his fingertips. "I'm glad."

* * *

**Mask of Mirage**


	6. Secrets of Konoha

**Plato's Law**

* * *

**Author: Mask of Mirage**

**Rating: T**

**Comments: I'm busy working on HBAB so these chapters may slow down some. I'll still try to get them up as soon as I can, though.**

**Mood Song: The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Secrets of Konoha **

* * *

Sakura yawned deeply as she staggered onto the veranda, her bowl of cereal shaking dangerously in her hands. She thought maybe the cold air would wake her up, nope, just made her cold.

Sliding down, she backed up against the far wall and pulled her cloak tighter up around her chin. Taking a small whiff, she quickly identified the owner of the red and black robe she had blindly grabbed earlier, Minato.

Now don't confuse this, they didn't smell bad, they all smelled wonderful in fact, very masculine. It was funny, she'd only been here going on four days now and she could walk into a room and know exactly who had been there before her.

Sakura's eyelids threatened to close; she shouldn't have stayed up so late talking to Sasori. He was more of a gentleman than she took him for; not once during that time did he try to make a move on her. _Not that I would have stopped him if he tried._ She shook her head. Gah, what was she thinking? He may not be a monster but he was a very deceptive human being that could as easily turn on her than look at her. She was playing a very tricky game and a stubborn part of her brain said she was losing.

Sometime between his charm and smiles she had grown attached; maybe even loved him already. Which, in itself, was stupid; how can you fall in love with someone in only 4 days!?

But in the realistic part of her mind she knew it was futile. Her village was no doubt looking for her and any day someone, probably Naruto, would show up to rescue her. There would be a huge fight and she would leave and forget all about being in love with a psychotic S-class missing nin. _'If only it were that simple,' _she thought closing her eyes and banging her head against the back wall.

She suddenly heard a whooshing sound to her left. Opening her eyes, she gasped and prepared to scream, as a hand covered her mouth and Sharingan orbs flashed angrily at her. She reeled at the sight, shrinking back against the wall in disbelief. Her mind was not registering this. Someone she hadn't seen in nearly 5 years had their hand over her mouth and was angry with her, no less. His eyes glanced over her form, taking in the high-collared Akatsuki robe.

She inwardly cursed painting her nails the mandatory purple that all members wore earlier yesterday when she grew bored; it so did not help the situation. The man removed his hand from her face and sat back, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you," he whispered back just as fiercely.

"I'm here…well it doesn't matter why I'm here…first things first."

She then reared back her hand, ready to slap the mess out of the Uchiha in front of her. He caught her wrist, holding it away from his face.

"You self-centered, inconsiderate ass! Do you realize how long and hard we looked for you? I should really kick your butt, you know that, right? Now answer me, why are you here?!

"I'm here to avenge my clan and finally kill Itachi," he said solemnly.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," she countered angrily.

He fell silent, his long hair shielding his eyes. Sakura fought against the thought that threatened to surface. _How in the world did he get this hot-ter? _Long ago, she stomped on her petty crush over him and she refused to go back.

"What's with the get-up? When did the ever-loyal Sakura become a missing nin and a member of the Akatsuki at that?" he burst out.

Sakura opened her mouth but closed it. She wasn't about to tell him the real reason she was here so she decided to lie. "I figured the only way to bring you back was to wait here where I knew you would eventually show up."

Suddenly the side door opened and Sasori stepped out. "Sakura, Minato wants to know if you've seen his cloak?" he began before he came to a sudden halt, his blood eyes locking on Sasuke. "Sakura, why is Itachi's kid brother here," he questioned, confused.

"I have no business with you, now step aside," the raven ordered.

Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"He's here to avenge his clan," Sakura deadpanned.

"Oh, well if that's the case, I'm not really fond of Itachi," he took a fighting stance, "but if you want to kill him, you have to go through me first. Akatsuki rule. We don't really care if you die but if there's a fighting chance to save your brother, go for it."

"I have no business with you," Sasuke repeated, a light blue forming in his palm.

Sakura's eyes widened and her heart stopped. He was going to use Chidori and Sasori had no clue. The sound of birds filled the air and the blue fire grew bigger in his hand. Sasuke's foot was the first to leave the ground. They flew toward each other through the air.

Sakura had an extreme case of déjà vu as she ran toward them; it didn't seem so long ago that she was doing this exact same thing with Naruto and Sasuke. Except this time there would be no Kakashi-sensei to jump in and break them apart. She cried out as Sasuke's Chidori slammed into Sasori's abdomen, bringing him to his knees heavily. She watched in horror as he rolled over on his back motionless, lifeless.

If she ever felt any animosity toward Sasuke it was now. He stood over him, his breath coming out in little puffs. Sakura watched in suppressed fascination and awe as Sasori's eyes suddenly snapped open and Sasuke was the one on the ground. Removing something from inside his cloak, he shoved it in Sasuke's gut. The younger boy cried out in pain.

"That one was for bringing your problems to my doorstep."

Sasori shoved another one in, a smile lighting up his face.

This one's for hitting me with the weird-ass blue thing which hurts like hell, by the way." Another one which he twisted, much to Sasuke's discomfort. The redhead leaned close to his ear. "And this one is for hurting my girl all those years ago."

Standing to his feet, Sakura caught sight of the weapons. Poison darts. She shot an apprehensive look at Sasori who in turn nodded.

Jerking the dark-haired boy to his feet, who grimaced in pain, he tossed a vile to him that contained a sickly yellow liquid. "That's the antidote. If you don't drink it by tonight, the poison will have already entered your bloodstream and you'll die in less than three days. Now leave here and next time you want to kill Itachi make sure you take it outside the gates."

Sasuke growled in his throat but shot off into the trees. It was silent.

"May I have permission to do something that I didn't want to do with him here?" Sasori suddenly murmured. Sakura nodded. He then proceeded to clutch dramatically at his stomach, a wide smile spreading on his face. "Oh my god, the pain! Get Deidara, hurry," he screamed.

"No need to yell, I'm right here, un," the blond man said, appearing out of nowhere. Picking him up, he carried him through the doors into his room and gently laid him on the bed. The Iwa-nin disappeared only to return moments later, black bag in hand. Removing Sasori's cloak, Deidara examined the wound, wiping the blood from around the edges. The redhead howled in pain, clenching the sheets tightly in his fists.

"Will he be alright?" Sakura asked, worried.

Deidara rolled his eyes and scoffed loudly. "He'll be fine. He just forgot what pain felt like, un. The Chidori didn't penetrate all that deep; the pain is about the equivalent of slamming a finger in the door."

Sasori glared up at him, crossing his arms on his chest. "Just shut up and bandage me."

"Hey," Sakura exclaimed, "you knew about Sasuke's Chidori which means you were watching the whole time!"

"Yes, Sakura-san, tell me, how hard were you planning to hit the boy if he hadn't stopped you? Good thing Sasori-Danna showed up when he did; the boy looked angry, un."

Sasori stared between the two, his face growing white. "H-he put his hands on you," he sputtered, "and you let me let him escape!"

"He was just surprised to see me here," Sakura defended, not sure why she felt obligated to the younger Uchiha.

Deidara nimbly tied the bandage off and stood. "That should do it, un." Quietly as possible, the blond Iwa-nin left the room, the door making a soft click upon closing. The room was filled with an awkward silence. Sasori stared at a spot on the ceiling above her head, his mouth set in a stern line.

"You're mad, aren't you?" Sakura questioned, curling up next to him.

"No, I don't get mad. Fustrated is a better word. Is it too late, Sakura? Should I just have died and left it alone?"

Sakura's eyes squinted in confusion. "Why are you saying these things?"

Sasori sighed and sat up, wincing in pain as he did so. He took her hands in his. "Last night, Hidan killed an ANBU Black Op less than a mile from here. Your village is searching for you, Sakura. Any day, they will find us and you will have to leave me; perhaps forever." Sakura's heart thudded loudly. "Before I tell you what we can do, I need for you to see something."

* * *

Standing, he led her down the hallway toward Minato's room, their footsteps echoing almost menacingly. Minato was at his desk, as always, in deep concentration on a paper, his tongue sticking out one side of his mouth.

"I've decided," Sasori said, gaining the blond man's attention.

"Oh, yes," Minato mumbled, digging in his desk for something.

He produced a manila envelope. It plopped with a heavy thud on the desktop. Sakura moved forward slowly and opened the folder. Flipping through the stack of papers, her eyes widened and a heavy knot settled in her stomach.

"T-these are letters between Orochimaru and K-Konohagakure! What am I looking at here?"

Minato leaned back in his chair and made himself comfortable, propping his legs up on the oak desk where papers weren't stacked.

"In the War, the Hidden Sound Village gave an ultimatum to the Hidden Leaf without the knowledge of the 3rd Hokage. Hand over the Scroll of Sealing or the village gets it, pretty much. The advisors of the 3rd came up with a plan. Allow Sound to attack, leaving with only a few Shinobi casualties and the death of the 3rd Hokage! Sarutobi had a great amount of secret jutsus and whatnot that Orochimaru would love to have. A year after his death passed, Leaf received money, a private transaction with Sound forgiving them of past grievances. Blood money. Those two old coots were responsible for the death of the 3rd and innocent villagers. The sad thing is, they had planned this before you were even born, before I was named Hokage. That's why I faked my death and left because if I had stayed I would have been in the 3rd's place and you know Orochimaru would love to have some of my jutsus. I realize it seems cowardly but it seemed the best thing at the time to fake my own death. Konoha's government is warped, Sakura, crooked," he recited, almost bored.

Sakura stood, frozen in one spot. How could her whole way of life be a big lie? Minato had turned to Sasori. "We'll release her south of here. It's completely up to her after that. If she does decide to return, we'll begin her orientation then. If not, you know what you must do."

"Yes," Sasori nodded, looking far more composed than he probably felt.

"Orientation? What is he talking about?" she asked, later in the hallway.

Sasori stopped and took her hand once more. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. There are two options you can choose from. When you reach your village, you can decide to stay and live your life the way it was before I came along. Or, you can come back and become a member of the Akatsuki. That's what he meant by orientation."

"Become….A-Akatsuki?" Sakura stuttered.

"Yeah, we do need someone new to replace Orochimaru. Besides you're a talented medic nin; Deidara and Kakuza can only do so much."

"Akatsuki?" she repeated, shell-shocked.

"Tell you what, you don't have to decide now. Go home, spend some time there and then decide," he murmured, brushing her hair behind her ear. "We should probably get going," he said solemnly.

In that moment, Sakura realized these might be the last moments she was going to spend with Sasori. So why was her heart breaking?

* * *

**Mask of Mirage**


	7. Numb

**

* * *

**

Plato's Law

**Author: Mask of Mirage**

**Rating: T**

**Mood Song: Numb by Linkin Park (I know original, right?)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Numb**

* * *

"Look there, on the ground," a voice called from afar.

Sakura lie, motionless, on the forest floor, physically exhausted and the wound on her leg throbbing in pain. She was faintly aware of a group of people surrounding her, one even bringing water to her lips. Sakura cracked open an eye to see four animal masks staring down at her. ANBU, of course.

"We found her, she's dehydrated and has a large wound on her thigh but in stable condition," one spoke into a little mouth-piece.

"LET ME THROUGH! SAKURA-SAN," a raspy voice yelled suddenly. She knew that voice. An orange and black blur covered her, blocking the sun from her eyes, which she was grateful for.

"N-Naruto," she said weakly.

"Sakura, are you okay? What happened?"

"I just want to go home, Naruto," she said, closing her eyes.

"Okay Sakura." Naruto's voice was more hoarse than usual, causing her to believe that he hadn't slept soundly in a while. She felt herself being lifted in his arms, his familiar scent wafting up her nose. Now that she knew she was safe, she allowed herself to give in to the darkness that surrounded her. Sleep came easy.

* * *

Sakura blinked heavily as a wet rag was placed on her forehead.

"Sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to wake you," Naruto's voice said, breaking through the fog.

She noticed they were in his room, a light breeze coming in through the open window by the bed. "It's okay," she replied, sitting up, wincing as she did so at a sharp pressure in her leg. She was dressed in a pair of boxers, presumably Naruto's, and a white tank top that complimented her black bra wonderfully. _Not._ She frowned at him, flicking him on the temple.

"I didn't peek, I swear," he defended, his face uncharacteristically serious. Sakura threw the washrag at him, satisfied with the gratifying plop as it landed in his face.

"Now that you're awake, tell me everything that happened. You lied to the ANBU yesterday. That's not like you, Sakura," he murmured, placing a reassuring hand on her good leg.

"Well, Naruto, I haven't been acting like myself much lately. I guess I should start at the beginning." She then proceeded to tell him the whole story, Naruto hanging on to every word, occasionally adding a gasp or 'really' when needed.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked, genuinely concerned.

"I don't know yet but," she swallowed nervously, "I have to tell you something else and it involves you." She took his hand, lightly stroking it with her thumb.

"I don't like the way you said that," he murmured, suddenly tense.

"Naruto….your father….he's alive."

He jerked his hand away as if she had burned him. His brow was furrowed in concentration, his eyes shifty and anxious. "How…can that be possible, I mean if he was alive then why isn't he here…with me?"

"Well, that's the thing, Naruto. I'm sure he'd love to be here, to see you but you see, what he's become won't allow him to come back."

"What he's become?…what, is he like the leader of Akatsuki or something?" he scoffed. n awkward silence filled the room. Sakura kneaded the blanket nervously in her fingers. Oh, you have got to be shitting me," Naruto whispered.

He stood up, his eye twitching in random spasms and his face turning an interesting shade of purple. Maybe it was lavender? My father is the leader of Akatsuki!" he yelled.

Sakura clamped a hand over his mouth. "Keep it down; do you want everyone to know?"

He sunk to the floor, his back to the edge of the bed, and buried his head in his hands. She moved to rest her chin on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Naruto." Sakura felt so useless at that moment. She had no idea, no way, to comfort him, other than her presence itself.

"Is he nice?" the blond murmured.

Sakura smiled wryly. "He's very much like you; same goofy smile."

"Did he…ask about me?"

"He blames himself about all this. He just kept his sadness pent up behind a business-like mask when I talked about you. But I can tell he loves you a lot," she explained.

Naruto was silent for a moment before he spoke once more.

"If…you decide to go back, I'll escort you but don't ask me to face him; I can't."

"I understand," she replied, squeezing his shoulder and rising to her feet. "Come on, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving and in the mood for ramen."

Naruto smiled slightly, the light returning once more to his cerulean orbs. Hell, ramen made anyone feel better.

* * *

All of Rookie Nine were seated at the counter as Sakura and Naruto approached Ichiraku. She sighed mentally; she was really hoping the confrontation wouldn't come this soon. Nevertheless, her blond counterpart squealed in the utmost joy and ordered four bowls right off the bat.

Ino and Shikamaru moved to allow Sakura to sit, all the while throwing nervous glances in her direction.

"One bowl for her, on me," Shikamaru said to the cook. They allowed her to eat in peace before the bombardment of questions came. "So what happened? I saw them bring you in. You looked pretty out of it," Ino asked, concern actually showing on her features.

"I got…attacked and kidnapped by rogue ninja," she said, reciting the lie she told the ANBU. Naruto shot her a disapproving glance down the bar but continued inhaling his ramen. Sakura fell silent, guilt settling in the pit of her stomach.

"I read the report," Shikamaru said, "good thing you got away when you did."

Sakura pushed her chopsticks around the bowl. "Yea," she murmured.

After they had paid and said goodbye to their friends, Naruto and Sakura walked along the riverbank in a comfortable silence.

"So…how did you get that cut on your leg?" he asked after a while.

Sakura glanced down at her thigh and the light covering of gauze there. "I did it myself…so the story would be more believable."

"I was wondering why you couldn't even tell our friends the truth?"

She sighed and turned on him. "My story is that I was kidnapped and beat but in truth I was kidnapped and treated like a queen for four days, okay! Never in my life have I've been treated that way before and the ironic thing is, he's a blood-thirsty S-class missing nin!," she yelled, her voice getting higher and higher.

Naruto didn't shrink back or even flinch, his cerulean eyes flashing in understanding. Picking up a rock, she hurled it over the water. It skipped across the waves before impaling itself into the opposite shore. She sunk to the ground, clenching her fingers in the moist soil.

"You love him, don't you?" Naruto asked, sinking down beside her.

"No," she murmured but nodding yes.

"Then, go back."

"It's not that easy."

Naruto tossed a flat rock into the water, the ripples spreading out and becoming bigger before altogether disappearing. "Nothing ever is," he muttered.

* * *

The sun was low in the sky, it's glow casting shadows on the group of Elders seated at the table. Hokage Tsunade was not among them.

"We're missing an ANBU Black Op and we have no body," one said, bringing his knarled fist down on the oak.

"We have no way of knowing who did it but I have a hunch," one of the top advisors said.

"Akatsuki," the second finished for him, "and this is the place where we believe Haruno Sakura was detained over the last week."

"Is it possible that she may know of our transaction between Sound during the Great Ninja War?" another man croaked.

"Yes," said the second.

"What should we do then?"

"In order to preserve our peace and our secret, we will send ANBU out to dispose of her and she will be listed as KIA (Killed in Action)."

The room was silent, the dread of their task a bitter reminder of their earlier screw-up. Now an innocent child would pay with her life.

"Meeting adjourned."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know not the most interesting but the next chapter will be better, I promise. I'd like to thank all those who have been reading so far. It gives me great joy to see my inbox full of mail all coming from Fanfiction. **

**Mask of Mirage**


	8. Welcome Back

**Plato's Law**

* * *

**Author: Mask of Mirage**

**Rating: T**

**Comments: This chapter is a fight scene! Everyone who watches the show knows they're not there to ogle the sexy guys or get caught up in the soap opera (those are very good reasons to watch though) but it's those damn fight scenes. I mean, why else would you watch a ninja show?**

**Mood Song: From Yesterday by 30 Seconds to Mars**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Welcome Back**

* * *

"Come on Naruto, hurry before they actually catch up to us," Sakura exasperated, slowing down some to allow her blond counterpart to run beside her.

"How do you even know this is the right way?" he complained, exhaling far loudly than he felt.

Sakura paused to catch her breath, slinging her heavy backpack to the ground.

They were making good time; packing hadn't taken as long as she thought it would. The moon was still high in the sky which was a good thing. If they continued the pace they were going, they would reach Akatsuki by sunrise.

She had spent the better part of the week in a feverish fit over her decision, finally deciding no loyalty to any village was worth all this. Especially when said village had been built around a lie for the past 50 or so years.

"How far do you think we are?" Naruto huffed, leaning against a tree for support.

"Maybe 20 miles, at the most." She glanced behind here, eyeing the shadowy forest. "Let's go," she said quickly, suddenly apprehensive.

They traveled in silence for the next few hours, stopping occasionally to rest and drink. They were resting at the edge of the trees when Naruto suddenly jumped up and ran out into the open.

"Look, Sakura, snow," he whooped, spreading his arms and twirling in the soft, white flakes.

Her mind automatically flashed to the moment when Sasori comforted her on the mountain, the translucent flakes falling around them. She smiled to herself; snow was a good thing, it meant they were close. Suddenly, Naruto halted his spinning and stared wide-eyed at something behind her.

"Sakura, get down," he yelled.

Rolling to the ground, she heard the metallic ringing of a sword slicing the air right where her head had been. An ANBU mask stared down at her, raising his sword to run her through. Summoning strength through her shock, she delivered a strong kick to his groin, bringing the man to his knees.

She rolled out of the way, springing lithely to her feet, whipping out a kunai in the process. Naruto sprinted to her side, guarding her back. "There's more, I'm sure. They never travel alone," he muttered, mostly to himself.

"Why are they attacking; can't they see we're from the village?" she yelled as three more ANBU emerged from the dense undergrowth.

"Funny you should ask that," a feminine-sounding one said, "because we were wondering why you were running off into the night?"

"Not to go to your beloved Akatsuki, are you?" another one called from her right.

Sakura smirked. "You caught me. Guilty. So that means you know I know about the blood money."

"I assume that your little friend here knows as well?" the female said.

She heard Naruto snort behind her and she knew what was coming. "Little friend? My name is Naruto Uzumaki and one day I'm…"

"NARUTO! Now is not the time," Sakura whispered fiercely.

"What a shame, looks like we'll have to kill you both then," another said, running at the two.

The other three circled around them, closing in, swords raised at the ready. Sakura felt a knot form in her stomach. Four ANBU; there was no way she was going to get out of this without a scratch. Just when they were so close that the whites of their eyes were visible, a hand pushed her head down. The female ANBU, in her line of sight, was suddenly cut into bloody ribbons.

Kisame stood tall, Samehada glistening in the moonlight.

"Sasori! Get them outta here. We'll handle this," Itachi yelled, appearing next to Kisame.

Strong arms encircled her waist and carried her to Deidara, who sat on his large clay bird. "Danna! They have reinforcements in the trees, we can't take off, un. They'll shoot us out of the air," he yelled.

"Shit," the redhead cursed, shoving Sakura beneath the protection of the bird as a barrage of arrows rained down on them. His crimson eyes locked with her jade ones. "Stay here, keep your head down. Deidara, stay with her!" he yelled before disappearing, grabbing Hiroku as he left.

Sakura crawled farther under the bird, bumping into Deidara as she did so.

"Hi, un."

"Don't 'hi, un' me! Do something. Help them," she screamed hysterically.

"Fine, watch this." He dug in a pouch at his side, and closed his palm, smacking noises coming from the mouth located there. Opening his hand, he smiled at her. "What is it, un?"

Sakura's jaw dropped. "I d-don't know! A moth?"

"It's a dragon," he frowned. Blowing on it softly, it glided up into the treetops before exploding, killing two hidden ANBU. "Art is a Bang, un," he chirped beside her. She stared at him incredulously. "I like to feel I'm making the world a better place by killing the bad guys."

"You _are_ the bad guys!" she exclaimed.

The blonde Iwa-nin pouted childishly. "I beg to differ, un." With that said, Deidara resumed working with his clay, his tongue sticking out in concentration. Sakura turned back just as another ANBU fell dead at her feet, a puppet arm protruding from his throat. Sasori's face suddenly appeared level to hers.

"You alright," he asked, flashing a reassuring smile. Sakura nodded. God, he was gorgeous. She watched him fight, his movements as graceful as a dancer's. How could death be this captivating; this beautiful? They all fought gracefully, all in a poetic manner. Kisame swinging Samehada, Itachi with his Sharingan, the others working as a team, bringing down ANBU right and left.

The forest was suddenly quiet, the only sound was the soft thunk as Kisame's giant sword impaled itself into the ground. Bodies littered the forest floor, the metallic smell of blood made her sneeze. Crawling out from under the bird, Sakura searched around frantically.

"Where's Naruto?" she exclaimed.

"Right here," Hidan said, dropping an unconscious Naruto unceremoniously to the ground.

"What did you do to the kid?" Kisame laughed.

"He freaked and ran when we showed up. I tried to get him. He fucking bit me. So I knocked his ass out," the religious man deadpanned.

"We need to leave here before others show up," Zetsu stated.

Sighing, Hidan picked up Naruto and all but threw him onto the bird. Sakura scrambled up next to him, clutching Deidara's robe to keep from falling. In cat-like grace, Sasori jumped up on the bird's back, tying his puppet down on the wing.

"Okay, go," he said to Deidara, who in turn, closed his eyes and surrounded the bird in navy-colored chakra. Sasori held her waist as the large flying contraption shot upward, leveling out above the treetops. Deidara spun around and faced them.

"So who's fighting did you like more, my art or Danna's crap, un."

She felt Sasori throw a wicked glare at the Iwa-nin. Sakura faltered; it was hard to concentrate when Sasori's fingers poked and prodded her body.

"You're not hurt, are you," he breathed in her ear.

"I'm fine," she replied, searching his eyes. The tense lines in his face softened. He believed her. He tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"I missed you," Sasori whispered.

Sakura watched as Deidara stiffened and giggled awkwardly, desperate to change the subject. "So, this is Leader-sama's son, un," he said, poking Naruto's stomach. "He's kinda attractive, don't you think, Danna?"

Sasori slapped his hand away. "Don't even think about it."

"How do you know what I was thinking?"

Sasori sighed and rand a hand through his hair. "Because, in shorter words, 'Dara you're gay and I know when you get that look in your eye. You are not going to corrupt him."

Deidara looked positively ecstatic till he caught the sight of Sasori's disapproving glance. "Aww, come on, Sasori no Danna, un. Are you the only one who's allowed to love?"

Sasori opened his mouth but closed it quickly as Naruto began to shift and open his eyes. "Sakura," he muttered, " who are these people and why is this chick giving me weird looks?"

Deidara glanced away, biting his lip, to keep from socking the semi-conscious boy in the face. Effortlessly, he steered the bird into their wide courtyard and stalked off before it even touched the ground.

"Deidara, don't be like that. It was an honest mistake," Sasori called after him. He didn't respond but slung the door open causing it to bang loudly against the wall.

"What'd I say?" Naruto asked, sitting up.

"Oh, nothing, he's just overly-sensitive about his looks," Sasori yelled, making sure Deidara could hear.

"Go to hell, un," was heard from the hallway and the loud slam of a bedroom door.

"I guess I'll go apologize," Naruto murmured after the sound of glass breaking came from inside.

Taking her hand, Sasori led Sakura to his own bedroom. The door had barely clicked into place, before she was enveloped in a warm embrace. "It's only been a little over a week but it seemed like an eternity to me," he murmured in her hair.

Sakura rested her head on his chest, inhaling his sweet scent. She hadn't realized she had missed it that much. He pulled back and held her at arm's length, gazing into her jade-colored orbs. "You came back, you love me."

Sakura glanced away, a blush spreading on her cheeks. "Yes, I love you, Sasori." There she said it. Was it really that hard to say how she really felt? Love. She loved him. She was in love with him. He lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"That's all that matters." His lips were on hers then, the softest pressure, as if she were a porcelain doll he was afraid he'd break. Sakura found her fingers running through his blood-colored tresses, surprised at the softness of it.

She emitted a startled gasp when he bit down on her lip, drawing blood.

"Sorry," he murmured against her mouth. Suddenly, a loud knock came at the door causing Sasori to pull away, huffing in irritation.

"Minato wants to see us all in his office," Hidan's voice came from the other side. Sasori opened the door and motioned for her to follow. Hidan took one look at his mussed hair and smirked wickedly. "Did I interrupt something?"

Sasori smoothed his hair down and pointed to Deidara's room with his other hand. "No, but maybe them."

Naruto came staggering out, suspicious red bite marks trailing down his neck followed by a very smug-looking Deidara. "He's affectionate," Naruto whispered to Sakura, straightening his forehead protector.

"I see you've already made a friend," she smiled at him. She loved it when he was happy. They were halfway to Minato's office/bedroom when Naruto started to get cold feet.

"Sakura, I can't do this. I can't face him just yet," he said, suddenly stopping.

Deidara threw an arm around his shoulder and propelled him forward. "No worries, un. Leader-sama acts my age most times."

"You realize you're not _that_ young, right 'Dara?" Sasori snorted, rolling his eyes.

"At least I'm not pushing 50, un!"

"Only in my mind, Dei-chan."

Suddenly, Minato opened the door and stepped out, dressed only in a pair of black silk pants, clearly not expecting his subordinates to arrive so quickly. Deidara growled seductively deep in his throat.

"Can it, Deidara."

His eyes fell on the group, locking on Naruto. The kitsune stared him down, looking like he wanted to wring the older man's neck. Sensing the obvious murder intent, Sasori cleared his throat. "Umm.. Minato-sama, you wanted to see us?"

Minato looked over at him, his features blank. Suddenly the little guy upstairs clicked on and recognition dawned on his face. "Oh yes, since Sakura has returned, I have her orientation test ready for her in the morning."

"So soon, Boss? What you got planned for her must be pretty damn difficult," Hidan stated.

"I want to join as well."

Everyone, and I mean everyone; even Inu who was chewing on the edge of Kakuza's robe, looked toward the source of the voice. Of course, it had to be Naruto. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed in a defiant manner.

"Oooh, a rebel, I like, un," a certain Iwa-nin murmured from the back then the whooshing sound of air leaving a chest cavity as Sasori, without looking, reared his hand back.

Minato looked stunned and slightly confused. "O..kay, I guess I can arrange that." He turned back to the others. "Go do whatever and then Sakura, meet me here in the morning."

Naruto pushed off the wall and started down the hall. "Oh.. um, Naruto," Minato called out, "walk with me. I have a lot I need to say to you."

Quietly, the others filed past, Deidara stopping to whisper something in the kitsune's ear with a mischievous wink. "Meet me in my room later, un."

* * *

**Mask of Mirage**


	9. Test

**Plato's Law**

**Author: Mask of Mirage**

**Rating: T**

**Comments: This is the next to last chapter. **

**-crawls into a corner and bawls like a baby-**

**I'm gonna miss this story so much. There isn't going to be a sequel because I have zero plotline and absolutely nowhere to go with it anyway. It was fun while it lasted.**

**Mood Song: Obscure by Dir en Grey**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Test**

* * *

The first thing Sakura was aware of the next morning was the creeping chill that hung about the room. She snuggled closer into Sasori's sleeping form next to her. He groaned and shifted, throwing an arm haphazardly over her waist.

She glanced over at him, running her fingers through his damp hair. He must have gotten up and showered earlier. Sakura sighed heavily.

Shower….

That meant she would be forced to leave the warmth of the bed and run foolishly to the bathroom across the room. But it had to be done sometime. Throwing back the covers, Sakura slid from under the Sand-nin's arm and sprinted to the shower.

She stayed in for a long while, allowing the warm jets to work their magic on her cold muscles. She leaned against the cool tile, blinking away the droplets that got into her eyes.

'_I wonder what my test is going to be like._' she thought, inhaling the shampoo smell that wafted through the steamy room.

Sighing, she shut off the water and wrapped herself in a large cotton towel. She dressed quickly trying to trap some of the heat to her body. When she returned to the room, she found Sasori sitting up in bed eating out of a bag of chocolate chip cookies. He held the bag out to her.

"I've never had cookies for breakfast before," she commented, grabbing a couple.

"I jacked them from Tobi, that kid has enough sweets stashed under his bed as it is," he replied.

He looked away, sighing as he did so. Sakura moved to sit next to him on the bed. "What's wrong?" she questioned softly.

He raised his eyes to meet hers, they shimmered with moisture. "Oh my god, you're crying. Tell me, Sasori," she gasped, catching his face between her hands.

"It's nothing," he laughed, looking down.

"We're going to have to work on our communication skills," she grinned, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose.

He raised his head, catching her mouth with his, kissing the spot where he had bit her the day before. "Today, during your test, I want you to do something for me, don't think," he said against her mouth.

She leaned back and searched his eyes. "What?"

"You'll understand later."

"What do you think Deidara and Naruto are doing right now?" she asked, resting her head on his chest.

"I…don't want to answer that."

"That bad, huh?"

"Wanna go spy?"

Sakura lifted her head. "We can do that?"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yea, you can do anything if you don't get caught."

They crept down the hall to the Iwa-nin's room, Sakura attempting to control her laughter; failing, and giggling uncontrollably. Sasori placed a hand over her mouth and turned the doorknob. The first thing that stood out was the wall of pillows that ran down the middle of the bed. They were both awake though, Deidara flipping leisurely through channels, finally settling on Good Morning America.

"Good morning, Sakura," Naruto greeted cheerfully, slurping a ramen noodle.

"Wanna watch Diane Sawyer with us Danna, un?" Deidara directed at Sasori.

"What's with the wall of pillows?" he questioned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, that," Naruto butted in, reaching over the wall and grabbing the remote, "it's so I can get some sleep. Deidara has no ounce of self-control whatsoever."

They let that thought sink in for a moment. Sakura's first reaction was to blush bright red as a side-effect of TMIitis, commonly known as Too Much Information-itis. At least Deidara had enough decency and upbringing to blush scarlet as well.

"What can I say, I can't keep my hands off him."

Sasori paled, his skin turning a parchment white. He raised a hand. "Why on this green earth would you think I even _wanted_ to know that?"

"Oh quit being such a prude, un. We haven't even fucked yet!"

Sakura threw her hands up, her face purple. "Okay, I'm leaving." Outside, in the hallway, Sasori took her in his arms, cradling her close to his body. "Naruto's getting ready and then I'll walk you down to Minato."

"What would happen if I failed the test?" Sakura questioned, glancing up into his eyes.

"Uh…I don't know really but I imagine you would have to leave," he replied.

"I better not fail then, if I want to stay with you."

He brushed her cheek with his thumb. "If that ever happened, I would resign in a heartbeat. I go wherever you are, Sakura. I love you."

Standing on tiptoe, Sakura pressed her lips to his, smiling at the shudder that coursed down the length of his body. "I'm ready to go do this now, before I lose my nerve."

His eyes looked sad; sadder than she had ever seen them. "Okay."

Minato was leaning up against his door when they approached. Wordlessly, he motioned for her to follow. They stopped outside the 'torture' room.

"Once you go in, you'll see a table with a card on it. Those are your instructions. Once you've read them, continue through the other door. At the end there's another door and it'll lead you outside. If you fail or try to cheat, the door will be locked and you won't be able to get through. Now wait for my signal and you can enter. Good luck."

Sasori gave her a quick kiss and left with Minato, glancing back once to smile wryly at her. Sakura stood at the door, rocking nervously on her heels. She checked her watch and sighed when she realized she wasn't wearing one. The door in front of her suddenly creaked and swung slowly open, revealing a pitch-black room.

"That must be his sign. Okay, Sakura, you can do this," she told herself.

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the room. Using the light from the hallway, she located the table with the card. As soon as she broke the seal, a light buzzed on overhead. The card read,

_Kill the thing you love the most._

Sakura's heart jumped in her throat. That meant… Dropping the card, she raced to the other door and swung it open. She froze on the spot, her eyes welling up with tears. Her mind seemed to stop, all coherent thought slowed to a crawl. She fell to her knees with a tortured sob, her knee hitting against something hard.

It was a kunai. Gasping, she kicked it away, her body shaking with the dry heaves. There was no way she could do this again.

Because a man was tied to the chair in front of her, a tear silently working its way down his cheek. A man with crimson hair and eyes the color of blood.

* * *

**Author's Note: -insert evil laughter- A cliffy! I am evil besides the fact that she has to kill her beloved Sasori! -insert evil laughter once more- -watch as I choke on evil laughter- -watch me turn purple from lack of oxygen- -watch me fall to the ground unconscious- -insert **_**your**_** evil laughter-**


	10. Impossible

**Plato's Law**

* * *

**Author: Mask of Mirage**

**Rating: T**

**Comments: This is the last chapter. Nuu. I had loads of fun writing this and I hope you had just as much fun reading it. It's not really a long chapter and the ending so didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. Honestly, it's corny and just kind of drops because I didn't want to end it but felt like I needed to. I hope this doesn't discourage you from reading on either way.**

**Mood Song: My World by Sick Puppies**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Impossible**

* * *

"Sakura, you must do this," Sasori murmured.

"I can't kill you!"

"Sakura," he repeated calmly.

"Are you crazy! I can't kill you! That's impossible!"

"Sakura!, " he yelled, patience gone, " you have to do this. Now take that kunai and slit my throat with it!"

Sakura stared at him, her face ashen. "You're insane. I'm not going to slit your throat. There has to be another way."

"The only way I can live is if you die in my place!" A silence filled the room, its presence creeping into shadowy corners.

"W-what?"

Sasori hung his head and sighed listlessly. "Many people take this test. Many people have failed. Those people were killed. They knew too much about Akatsuki. We allowed them inside our walls; they knew our way of life." He looked up into her eyes, his were dark and despondent. "I don't want you to die. That's why you must kill me. You're strong, you'll get over my death easier than I would yours. Puppet string can't only be used on puppets, Sakura."

"You wouldn't hang yourself," she mumbled softly.

"And who's to say I can't come back again? I wanted to tell you this sooner," he continued.

Sakura stayed rooted to her spot, her eyes locking on the kunai across the room. How could one small weapon pose as such a menace?

"Sakura, come cut these ropes. I want to hold you one last time," Sasori murmured, breaking her concentration.

Moving obediently, she picked up the kunai and quickly sliced through the thick ropes. In the blinking of an eye, Sasori pulled Sakura onto his lap, facing him. She saw him grimace in pain and bite his lip, a trickle of blood running down his chin. Looking between their bodies, Sakura gasped. He had moved her so fast that the kunai she had been holding away from her, was buried to the ring in his chest.

In a hazy, disconcerting moment she realized that it was done on purpose. When she glanced back up into his face, he was smiling slightly, his breath becoming ragged.

"You stupid fool, it pierced your lung! Why did you do that?!" she yelled in his face.

"I will not allow you to fail," he calmly stated. Tears came then, flowing from her eyes, willing the wound to heal with its magical elixir. "What am I supposed to do without you?"

"Live," he answered quietly.

Sobbing, she buried her face in his robe, his arms wrapping around her. The metallic odor of blood floated to her nostrils; she could feel its warmness seeping into her clothing.

"I want you to have something," he said, struggling for breath.

Pulling back, he unlatched something at the base of his throat. Sweeping her hair aside, he fastened it around her neck. It was a necklace with a glass pendant hanging from it; inside it held a real preserved scorpion.

Raising her chin, he kissed her, parting her mouth softly. She felt his cool breath hit the back of her throat. He didn't breathe again.

* * *

Sakura walked in a stupor, the door slamming loudly behind her. She realized grimly it had opened for her; she had passed. But in so many ways she felt like she had lost. The world was twisted, giving her something so wonderful then without notice or care, snatching it away again. Where was God?

She fingered the pendant at her throat; at least she still had a physical piece of him left. Even so, she could survive on memory alone.

"Sakura," a deep voice called to her through her haze. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her and crushed her slight frame. "You passed," the voice said. She wanted to tell them that no, she hadn't fucking passed. She felt so, so dead. She pushed weakly against their chest. Suddenly a sweet smell reached her nose, breaking her from her stupor. She'd know that smell anywhere.

Slowly, the hallway began to take shape once more, bright sunlight streaming through the skylights. She noticed Deidara, Minato, and Hidan standing off to the side, looking pleased. Turning back, she stared up into the most beautiful face she had ever seen. Gently, she traced his jaw with her fingertips. Frowning suddenly, she ripped open his robe and moved the mesh aside.

"Eager, isn't she, un?" Deidara laughed. There was no wound, no blood; not even a scar.

"It was a clone, Sakura," Sasori explained, interlacing their fingers.

"So you're not dead," she mumbled. She was in the process of framing another question when she heard the door open behind her. Naruto staggered out, covered in blood from head to toe.

"Shit, un!"

"That was fun; let's do it again," he said in a monotone.

"I gave them both the same test, except he had to kill his best friend," Minato spoke up. Sakura glanced, concerned, at Naruto. He didn't seem sad, just tired.

"It wasn't the real Sasuke, I know that. He wouldn't be at Akatsuki. So I took my anger out on the clone. I pity the person who has to clean up the mess," Naruto said, life coming back into his voice.

"Well, I would like to congratulate you both. Sakura, Naruto, welcome to Akatsuki," Minato continued. "Now to do the final step." He then produced a sharp knife from the inside of his cloak.

Handing it to Naruto, the teenager made a deep gash across his forehead protector, glancing at forlornly before passing it to her. Sakura stared down at the shiny metal, tracing the symbol of her village with her finger.

Sighing, she grazed the kunai across the face, the metal-against-metal making a terrible ringing noise. Hidan produced two cloaks and handed one to her. She was surprised, as she slipped it over her head, that the nagging voice in her head was quiet. If felt right.

"Hey, Sakura, after I get cleaned up, me and Deidara are going to play X-box, wanna come?" Naruto asked.

She glanced at Sasori who shrugged in response. "Okay," she replied, grabbing his hand and following after them. His hand felt warm in hers, full of life. This is where she belonged. Right here. Missing nin or not, she was home.

"I play loser!"

* * *

**Author's Note: -bangs head on keyboard at crappy ending-**


End file.
